There's a Class For This
by jdeppAddict
Summary: Darcy is totally in love with this great guy, but they have a few problems. Band is Vault fueled most of the time. Please read and review! i'd love you forever..
1. Honestly

**A/N: I don't really have much to say about this one...P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any products I mention. Or the bands. I own nothing.**

* * *

And now, he walks in. Perfection. Tall, shaggy brown hair, The Academy Is…T-shirt, perfectly fitting jeans. And he's mine. My boyfriend.

No, he's not really my boyfriend. But I wish he were. Actually, every girl in the band wishes he were her boyfriend. He plays drums, the coolest instrument for a guy to play in band. He's not just one of those drummer guys though. He's _good._ He takes band seriously, unlike the other guy drummers hoping to be dubbed awesome by slacking in band.

"Hey, Darcy," he said. I play tenor saxophone, so I sit near the drums in band.

"Hey, Brodie," I replied. Oh, I guess I forgot to mention he's my best friend. As in, he tells about his girl problems and I listen and help him out. Sometimes 'just friends' just doesn't cut it.

"Hey, Darcy, I was wondering…do you think you could come over after school? I feel like we haven't really talked in a long time," he said. He had that perfect crooked smile every girl dreamed about.

"Definitely. How could I say no to you, babe?" I said. We used names like 'babe' and 'honey' all the time. To someone that didn't know us, they'd definitely think we were dating.

"Thanks, sugar," he said and kissed my cheek. He. Kissed. My. Cheek. Oh. My. Gawsh.

"Okay, enough of that, Brodie and Darcy. It's time for scales. B flat. Sixteenth notes. One, two, ready, play."

* * *

"Do you kids need anything?" Brodie's mother asked us. We were sitting in his living room, watching reruns of Grounded for Life.

"No, Mom," Brodie said. His mom looked nothing like him, except the piercing blue eyes.

We watched the rest of the episode, and then Brodie turned the TV off.

"Come on, Darcy. We should practice for the football game this Friday," he said. He picked up my sax case and carried it into his room. I followed.

His room was a little bigger than mine, but much less cluttered. His drum kit sat in the corner. I loved that drum kit because Brodie Nelson made it look sexy.

He sat on the stool with the drums and got his sticks out of his AC/DC drumstick holder. He didn't bring his snare drum home from school because, like all drum kits, his included a snare drum.

I put together my saxophone in silence. I didn't see any point in talking. As soon as I shut the case, I noticed the Fall Out Boy sticker on the case was peeling.

_Note to self: glue sticker back down._

While I was setting up my music stand, Brodie set the metronome to the tempo of "Satisfaction" by the Rolling Stones, one of the songs in the medley of songs Mr. Branch put together for our field show.

"Ready?" he asked as I sat down on his bed. I was. I nodded. He counted off by tapping his stick on a cymbal. _One, two, one, two, three, four. _

After we cut off, Brodie grinned at me.

"You _so _deserve first chair," he commented. I couldn't help but smile.

"I might just get it for concert season," I said. The girl that was first for football season was going to quit before concert season because she was a senior and had no interest in college bands.

Then my cell phone rang. _Hannah, _the screen read just before I flipped it open.

"Talk to me, Hannah," I said jokingly.

"I will! Haha, anyway, back to business," This was Hannah's way of saying she had something important to tell me, "I'm going on a date with Tyler tonight. The only problem is, he invited Jake Sheldon to come along, since Jake is down since he and his girlfriend broke up. Tyler and I were wondering if you would want to come along as Jake's date. This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to date a varsity football player, Darcy. Take it or leave it." She huffed at the end of her rushed statement, obviously out of breath. Things like this excited Hannah. _Everything _excited Hannah.

I glanced at Brodie, who was resetting the metronome. It didn't look like he was going to ask me out any time soon, so why not? I might even like Jake. Even though he's hardly my type, it's possible.

"I'll take it. Pick me up?" I asked.

"Duh! Ty's driving," Hannah said.

"Okay. I'll expect you around 6:30?" I said. Brodie was marking his sheet music.

"Done," she said and hung up. I flipped my phone shut. Brodie looked at me, obviously wanting to be filled in on the phone conversation.

"I'll have to be out of here by around 5. I have a date," I explained. His face went pale.

"With who?" he inquired.

I hesitated, then said, "Jake Sheldon." Brodie doesn't like the athletic types. He says all jocks and cheerleaders are overrated.

"Oh. Hope you have fun," he said.

"Hey, we're not through practicing yet! Count us off, babe," I said, hoping to bring him back to the great mood he was in. He tapped the cymbal like I asked him to, but with less energy than I had hoped. _What's wrong with him? _I wondered.

**Well, please review! But no mean things, please.**


	2. First Date

I sat in the back seat of Tyler's Saturn next to Jake Sheldon, thinking about the double date I had just gone on. It was nice, better than I expected. We went to Mr. Gatti's, which wasn't a surprise considering who we were double dating with.

Jake is intelligent, a pleasant surprise. Most football players aren't too bright. We talked about music and political issues mostly. He's cuter and less buff than I remembered from the few times I'd seen him in the hallways and in pictures. He's nice too; he offered to share his tokens with me. I told him we should just share all our tokens. He agreed. He even won me a teddy bear.

But the whole duration of the date, I was thinking about Brodie. Jake is nothing like him, but he still reminded me of Brodie. Brodie's definitely more fun; he's way more outgoing and carefree, whereas Jake's self-conscious and it seemed like he was holding back from enjoying the date. Maybe it was because of his recent break-up.

"Darcy," Jake said. I had just realized we were stopped. I looked out the window. We were outside Hannah's house. Tyler got out to walk her to the door. They kissed just outside the door. I looked back at Jake.

"Yeah?" I said. He put his hand on top of mine. I tensed for a second, then relaxed.

"I really like you. I don't know how you feel, but I think we should go out on another date, just the two of us," he said. Tyler had just parked.

I thought about it. In other words, I thought about what Brodie would say about it. But it's not like Brodie and I were dating. I got my address book out of my purse, went to the Notes section, and wrote down my cell number and home number.

"I'd like that. Call me sometime, okay?" I said. Tyler got in.

"Okay," Jake said.

"Next stop, Jake's place," Tyler said. He knew I lived closer to where we were than Jake. I wondered why he was taking Jake home first.

Jake and I sat silent in the back seat, holding hands. We got to Jake's house. Before he got out, he kissed my cheek. "Sorry I couldn't walk you to your door," he said. He didn't know where I lived, and I was thankful for that. I only knew where he lived because I'd seen him in his yard many times on my way home from band practice.

Tyler and I waited until Jake was safely inside and turned in his driveway.

"Why did you take him home first?" I asked. Tyler glanced at me in the mirror.

"I wanted to talk to you. You're not really going to go out with him again, are you?" he asked.

"I was planning on it, why?" I said.

"You're in the marching band. He's on the football team. Big social status difference there, Darcy," he said.

"Um, HE asked ME out for the second date," I said.

"Brodie won't like this."

"Brodie has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, but he has more to do with this than you know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped. At that exact moment, my phone rang. A new text message from Brodie.

**Hey just checking n on u. i got 2 talk 2 u asap honey.**

He does this a lot. I didn't think anything about it, but it was strange because he knew I was on a date that night.

"I know I'm not too good at this, but i've got the feeling what he wants to talk to you about probably isn't band." I scowled at Tyler, but deep down, I knew he was right.

**R&R please! **But don't be mean... D


	3. Good Day

"Oh my gawd. Is it true, Darcy?" Alex Lawson, a popular percussionist asked me as soon as I entered the band room. I looked at her. _What the heck?_

"You know, about you and Jake," she vaguely elaborated. I took in a huge breath and then sighed. Gossip is practically an epidemic at our school.

"Whatever you heard, it probably isn't true," I didn't bother explaining any further.

After a minute or two of talking with Hannah, Brodie came in. I waved at him. He stopped. I made my way through the sea of instrument cases and music folders to him.

"You said you wanted to talk to me," I said. He frowned slightly.

"I don't think you and Jake should date anymore."

"Why not?" I just wanted to find out what was bothering him about Jake and me.

"I think you might get hurt, that's all."

"I don't think that's all."

"Well, it is." He started to walk away. I grabbed his arm gently and pulled him back. I gave him the look that says _I know you're lying_.

"Darcy, please." His face said _Your intuitive powers are useless against me, _but I could tell there was something more he wanted to tell me but he was scared. _Of what?_

"Fine." I let go of his arm. I let him win this time.

He walked away and Hannah came up to me. She was twitching. The only explanation was Vault, her favorite energy drink. She must have emptied some water bottles and refilled them with Vault to smuggle them into band class, where soda was prohibited.

"What's wrong with you?" I already knew the answer.

"Say hello to my little friend," she said. She held up a water bottle. I took it. I needed a boost.

"Thanks, Hannah." I took it and went to my seat. We still had five minutes before practice started.

I drank the entire bottle of Vault in less than one minute. The effects set in soon after. I thought Hannah twitched because she couldn't handle Vault very well. I handled it much worse than she does. I was twitching and talking loud and laughing at things that weren't even funny.

Then Mr. Branch walked in. _Oh, crap. _I tried pinching myself to control the twitching, which by then had turned into violent jerking. I bit my lip to keep from laughing at someone polishing their trumpet. That didn't work, so I stared at my feet. Mr. Branch stepped onto the podium.

I looked up. His mustache seemed to move like a worm. I looked back down at my feet. They started looking kind of like ducks. I couldn't hold it in anymore; I busted out laughing. Branch looked at me.

"Care to explain what's funny, Darcy?" he said. His worm-mustache wiggled when he spoke. I chuckled again.

"It's just my feet look kinda funny, Mr. Branch," I said way too loud. A few kids snickered.

"Darcy, come here," he said. He looked worried. I set my saxophone in the seat next to me and ran to the front, falling twice. I had a tingly sensation in my skull. _How does Hannah do it?_

"What's wrong with you?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing, Branch. I'm just a little hyper, that's all," I said fast and loud.

"Just a little hyper?" he said, "Or just a little high?"

"No, Mr. Branch. Hugs, not drugs." I started running back to my seat. I noticed Brodie looked worried. I fell again. I don't remember anything that happened in the band room after that.

* * *

"Darcy! Oh my gosh," Brodie said as soon as I woke up. He looked panicked.

"You hit your head on a trumpet case when you fell. You passed out. That's the last time I'm giving you Vault," Hannah said. I groaned.

Brodie sighed and kissed my forehead, then my lips. That's when I passed out again, according to detailed eyewitness reports by Hannah I received later that day.

**Please review. **


	4. 7 Minutes In Heaven

"You're pretty good at this, Darcy," Jake commented. I had just beaten him at air hockey in the arcade in the mall.

"But you totally kicked my butt at the racing game," I said. He smiled. I had never noticed how great his smile was. It reminded me of Brodie.

_Brodie. _I really have to stop thinking about him. I'm pretty much going out with Jake Sheldon, so I should just let Brodie go. But he had _kissed me. _Kissed _me!_ One of the hottest guys in school kissed me.

But then again, I'm also dating one of the hottest guys in school. I always dreamed of being caught in the middle, but now that I am, it's heck.

"Darcy, the movie is about to start. We should get out of here," Jake said and grabbed my hand. I followed him to the movie theater. He bought the tickets, the popcorn, and the drinks. When we got into the theater, he found us great seats.

The previews ended and the lights went down. He felt around for my hand and put his gently on top of mine. Just then, my phone started vibrating. I got it out of my pants pocket and looked at the screen. _Brodie._

**We got 2 talk bout 2day call back l8r**

I huffed. Why does he have to interrupt this totally great moment with Jake?

"I need to use the bathroom, sorry. I'll be right back," I whispered to Jake. He smiled slightly and stood up to let me out. I went out to the hall and hit Reply.

**I'll call back l8r busy rite now tho.**

I hit Send, then went back to my inbox. One more message, from Hannah.

**He so wants 2 kiss u!**

Gosh. I hit Reply again.

**He'll kiss me when he wants 2. Shut up im busy.**

I turned my cell off. Just then, a security guard approached me. I froze in shock.

"Are you aware that cell phones ringing in a movie are against our rules?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yours rang during the movie. I'm going to have to confiscate your phone," he said and reached for the phone. I gave it to him, unwilling to get into trouble with a 250 pound security guard.

"You will receive it after the movie at the exit gate," he said and took off. I groaned as soon as he was out of earshot. I went back into the theater.

Jake let me back in. He took my hand and we sat like that until the big make-out scene pretty much every movie has at some point. He kissed me, lightly at first, then gradually got more aggressive. Before it went too far, I stopped him. After all, it was a PG rated movie. Little kids were bound to be watching.

After Jake dropped me off at home, it was only 5 o'clock. I called Brodie.

"Hey, Darcy," he answered.

"You said we need to talk," I said.

"Yeah, come over as soon as you can," he said.

"Okay, I'll be right there," I said and clicked my phone shut. I started walking to his house.

I started to ring the doorbell, but Brodie got to the door before I could push the button. We went to his room and sat on his bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I almost forgot about hitting my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I was nervous about what we were going to talk about. He _had _kissed me.

"You know, I don't like you and Jake going out," he said softly.

"Why not? He's really nice and funny," I said in Jake's defense. I wasn't mad, I just wanted the truth.

"He's a jock. You're Darcy," he said.

"Am I not good enough for him?" I said. I was starting to get frustrated.

"You're too good for him, Darcy," he said. I admit, I felt kind of elated when he said that.

"Who is good enough for me then?" I asked. He kissed me again. I kissed back.

"I don't deserve you, but you know I really like you," he said. I hugged him.

"You deserve me, I'm just not sure I deserve you." He hugged back.

"We don't deserve each other," he kind of laughed. I laughed back.

**And that's all I have to say about that (**that's from Forrest Gump lol**) Review please!**


	5. Talk Dirty To Me HxT

"Tyler, Tyler," Hannah said between kisses. She was in a hot and heavy make out session with her boyfriend in his dark blue Charger. They were parked outside her house. It was strange that her parents hadn't noticed the steamy windows and random handprints on them yet.

"Yeah?" Tyler stopped and leaned back. He had lip gloss smeared all over his face. Hannah laughed at the sight.

"Mom and Dad are probably asleep, seeing as they haven't come out and stopped us by now. We could just go inside," Hannah said and pouted. She tugged slightly at his collar.

"Go inside and check first. I don't want us to get in trouble," Tyler said cautiously. Hannah huffed and got out. When she got inside, both of her brothers were in the kitchen. They had both graduated and moved out already, but often crashed at their parents' and Hannah's house.

"Mom and Dad are going to be out all night. They went to some kind of thing out of town and rented some hotel room," Jay explained.

"Thanks for the detail. If I bring Tyler in here and we go up to my room, you won't tell Mom or Dad will you?" Hannah asked nervously.

"Hey, when I was your age, you wouldn't believe how many girls I snuck in here and had my way with," Taylor said. Hannah grinned at him and went back outside. She motioned for Tyler to come on in and he did. They started kissing again as soon as they got through the door. They continued through the kitchen, the living room, the hallway, and finally to her room.

"What do you want to listen to?" Hannah said as she closed the door. She went to her stereo and flipped through her CD case. She finally found the mix CD she and Tyler had first kissed to and put it in the stereo without waiting for his answer to her question. She got two bottles of Vault out of her mini-fridge and handed one to Tyler. After they chugged the bottles in record time, Tyler grinned and picked Hannah up. He put her down on the bed. They started making out again, but they heard a knock on the door.

"Gosh, WHAT?" she said, still lying on top of Tyler. The door opened and Hannah's mom and dad stood on the other side. Hannah froze.

"Mom, it's not what you think," she said when she saw her mom's eyes growing to the size of half dollars. She scrambled off of Tyler and smoothed her hair.

"I think it's pretty obvious what you're doing," her mom yelled. Tyler stood up immediately and ran out. Her dad let him go on.

"Janice, let this one slide. It's nothing like all the things we caught Taylor doing, after all."

* * *

**I know, it's not Darcy/Brodie/Jake. But it's Hannah/Tyler. I know everyone wants a big piece of the Hannah/Tyler pie. So review please. Sorry it's so short. I'm thinking about doing another Hannah/Tyler sometime...**


	6. Little Razorblade

"Brodie would die to see you in this," Hannah said. She had picked up a corset and pressed it up against herself.

"Ugh. Brodie's not like that, Hannah," I said. She put it back on the rack. We were in the only remotely punk store in the mall. It's awesome; it sells the best punk band shirts.

"Come _on, _Darcy. Every guy would want to see you in one of those," Hannah said and started going through the Fall Out Boy shirts. She picked out a few and put them on the counter, then went back to looking.

"Oh my gosh, Darcy. Look at this," Hannah picked up a shirt that had 'I ♥ Punk Boys' written across the front in big letters.

"Cool!" I said and went back to the Panic! at the Disco shirts I was looking at.

"You should buy it," she commented.

"No way," I said.

"Then I'll get it for myself," Hannah said and threw it to an employee. He smiled and put it with the rest of our stuff on the counter. She took a bottle of Vault out of her purse. I was starting to worry about her addiction. I didn't want to have to put her in rehab.

I picked out a few more shirts and I was finished. Hannah was standing at the counter already.

"Let me pay for it," Hannah said.

"No, let me," I said. She usually paid, so I knew I should.

"No, I'm in a really good, spend-y mood right now. I'll tell you why in a minute."

When we got out of the store, Hannah immediately started talking about her fling with Tyler that was 'rudely' interrupted by her parents last night. I was happy for her, even though I felt like I had heard it a thousand times. Everything she said had happened with her a lot, whether it was with Tyler or someone else before him.

Hannah took us into Victoria's Secret. I felt totally weird in there. We went to the back of the store. She picked up a pair of fishnets.

"I think these would look totally hot under ripped jeans, don't you?" Hannah said. I nodded in agreement. I picked up a pair to check them out for myself.

"Tyler will die when he sees me in these. And so will the other guys at school," Hannah said.

"If you're wearing them under ripped jeans, the other guys won't really notice," I commented.

"Why limit myself to jeans? Why not skirts, short dresses?" Hannah said, not really asking a question, just wondering aloud. She grinned and ran to the counter. I followed.

"Are you trying to make Tyler jealous?" I asked. She turned around and opened her eyes wide.

"Why would I? He's absolutely amazing and I don't want anyone but him."

"Hmm," I said. She always gave in if there was something more when I said 'hmm'.

"Okay, Tyler seems distracted. I want him to see that I realize he's not all there and that I can do whatever I want. Plus, he'll be totally in awe of me in these tights." I wasn't too sure if that made a lot of sense, but I kind of got what she was saying. I think.

"Maybe you should talk to Tyler before you go all out weapon of mass distraction," I said.

"Oh, I will. But you can guarantee I'll be wearing my tights, even if just under jeans, when I talk to him."

* * *

I stared blankly at my computer screen. I had been printing page after page of music to play on my saxophone. My train of thought went to Brodie and Jake, and I had a feeling it wasn't coming back any time soon. All kinds of people were IM-ing me, but I was so out that I didn't pay any attention.

How was I going to talk to Jake about Brodie and me? I couldn't just ignore him forever; I had to tell him. Or should I tell Brodie that I don't want to be all-exclusive just yet? I like Jake _and _Brodie, but in totally different ways. Yes, I like Brodie more. But only because I've known and liked him forever. I love him as a friend. But Jake is a really great person; I couldn't just abandon him. And everyone knows 'just friends' is practically murdering someone who likes you. I like him a lot. If I could have both of them, I'd take that option. But I can't. So I must suffer.

_Hey, hey little razorblade, girl you're so, so dangerous. _My phone was ringing. I scrambled through the pile of clothes beside my desk before I found the jeans that I had my cell phone in. The screen said it was Brodie.

"Hello?" I said. I was kind of nervous but totally excited that he called me.

"Hey, Darcy," he said, "Do you want to go to the movies with me and the guys tomorrow night?" he said. I was excited. I loved all the guys like brothers, but it wouldn't be a very _personal _date with all his friends in tow.

"I'd love to," I said.

"I promise I'll take you somewhere by ourselves soon. I got to go, Mom needs me to help her make supper," he said.

"Okay. See you later," I said.

"Bye," he said and hung up. My phone rang immediately after I hung up. _Jake. _

"Hey, Jake," I said.

"Hey. Um, I was just wondering if you want to out to dinner tomorrow night," he said. He sounded so sweet! He's got a voice that's like honey.

"Oh, sorry, I've got plans tomorrow night. How about Wednesday? That's the only day this week I don't have band practice, sorry" I said.

"Oh, I have football then. How about Saturday? It's a while from now, but I think it will work for both our schedules," he said. Mmm, that honey voice.

"That works for me! See you Monday at school, okay?" I said.

"Ok, Darcy. Bye," he said and hung up. I turned off my phone, afraid I'd get even more calls. It won't hurt to let them go to voicemail.

* * *

**Please review!**


	7. Take Me Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jay and Silent Bob.**

Ew. I pulled my feet up from the sticky movie theater floor and sighed. I don't even know why we come here anymore, considering there's a much better theater just a few miles away. But I guess its tradition.

We were watching a Jay and Silent Bob movie. It was really funny, in a weird way. The guys consisted of Brodie, Ryan, Axel, and Tyler. They never went to stupid movies unless the whole crew could come. Occasionally, they brought a girlfriend with them, but never a guy friend that wasn't a BRAT (the first letters of each of their names spell BRAT, and they think that's the coolest thing ever).

"So, are you and Brodie together?" Ryan asked. He was the ladies' man of the BRATs. He usually had a girl with him, but tonight he didn't.

"Nah," I said.

"You totally should be. He's crushed on you forever," he said. Brodie was on the other side of me. I checked to see if he could hear, but he was talking with Axel and Tyler.

I considered telling him about Brodie and me, but if I did, word would get around to Jake and I'd be mortified forever. I just got some popcorn out of his bucket and ate some. He threw a small handful at me. Brodie turned around and saw our little popcorn war. I stopped as soon as I saw him.

"I'm gonna get some more gummy bears. Anybody want anything?" he said just loud enough for all of us to hear. Ryan and I shook our heads no; Axel and Tyler practically made out a shopping list for him. Ryan and I let Brodie out. When he was out of earshot, Tyler and Axel moved over to us.

"You should totally get with Brodie," Axel said. He was always the blunt one. He was really nice and cool though. He plays alto sax in band.

"You know he likes you. You should stop going out with Jake," Tyler said.

"Why isn't Hannah here?" I asked, trying to get the guys off topic.

"She doesn't like Jay and Silent Bob. I think they're genius," he explained.

"Dude, they're beyond genius," Axel said. I was immediately relieved. They started talking about how great Jay and Silent Bob are. Brodie came back with his arms full of snacks. I helped him unload them.

"Thanks," he said. I noticed he spilled a little bit of soda on his shirt when he was carrying them.

"Come here, let's get that off your shirt. You don't want to be all sticky, do you?" I said. I took his hand and took him out of the auditorium. I went into the bathroom and came back out with a wet paper towel.

"Hey, that's gonna make my shirt wetter," he said, but he let me clean up the mess anyway. I tossed the towel into a trashcan and started to go back into the auditorium.

"Why do you care so much about me?" he asked. I stopped and turned back to him.

"I just like you so much," I responded.

"You're not embarrassed by me, are you?" he asked. He looked worried.

I went up to him and hugged him around the neck. He hesitated for a second, then put his hands around my waist.

"I could never be embarrassed by someone I love so much, Brodie," I said. I wasn't even worried that he would stop liking me since I said I loved him. He's not like that.

"Darcy, I've never said this to anyone, and I know I mean it. I love you, Darcy."

I was surprised. At that exact moment, I realized it was true for me too.

"I love you too, Brodie," I said. We kissed, then heard applause. A few people were watching us. I hadn't noticed, and I didn't plan to stop just because people saw us.

_Jake. _Why do I have to ruin perfect moments by thinking about him?

I pulled away shyly. He looked at me, confused.

"I have to take care of some things before we go any further. I'm so sorry. I really do love you, Brodie." The movie ended and the few people that were in there came out. Brodie and I were still in that hug.

"I KNEW YOU TWO WERE TOGETHER!" Ryan shouted. His expression was filled with happiness.

"Don't get too excited, honey," a woman with an expensive-looking bag commented as she entered the auditorium. In the back of my mind, I was agreeing with her.

**The ending isn't too good, sorry. Review pleeeeease!**


	8. Emergency

I flung myself down on the bed and unhooked my phone from its wall charger. Tears streamed down my face as I dialed Amanda's number.

"Hello?" she answered. She doesn't go to my school; I met her at camp. We use each other as vents where we can talk about stuff that happens at our school, and somehow, we both know exactly what each other is talking about. Hmm.

"Hey, it's Darcy," I said.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I guess she heard me sob.

"Okay, I had the worst day ever at school. All of Brodie's exes are talking about me to everyone, spreading rumors and stuff. I asked Brodie what was going on with them. He said 'Why don't you just ask Jake?' I asked why he said that. He said 'That's what you've got to take care of before we go any further, isn't it?' I asked Jake if he talked to Brodie. He said he told Tony. Turns out Tony told someone who told Hannah who told Tyler who told Brodie; because it's a BRAT rule keep no secrets. So Brodie found out that Jake and I are going out again on Saturday. It's just because I want to tell him that I'd rather not be exclusive, but we can totally hang out together. Did you get all that, Amanda?" I said. I hoped I didn't have to repeat all that.

"I totally get it. I know it sounds like I don't know what I'm talking about, but just let it die. If anyone asks about it, tell the truth. People will lose interest probably by Wednesday," Amanda said.

"Gosh. That's freaking genius! Hey, why don't you meet me at Long John Silver's in an hour or so? We have to talk there," I said.

"Heck yeah, I'll be there in an hour!" Amanda said and hung up. I snapped my phone shut and looked in the mirror. My mascara was running and my eyes were puffy. I huffed and ran to the bathroom to fix my face.

* * *

"So, are you in love?" Amanda said. She took one of my shrimp.

"With who?" I asked.

"Brodie," she said. She had met Brodie, Hannah, and me at camp, so she had a mental image of who I was talking about when I ranted about them. I wasn't so lucky because most of Amanda's friends didn't go to that camp.

"Oh, I don't know. I love him, but I'm not sure if it's _love _love," I explained.

"I know. I felt the same way when…" Amanda started talking about people I didn't know. I listened, but I lost her at some points when she started talking about anime and video games she and the guy watched and played together.

"Yeah," I said when she was through. She looked over my shoulder.

"It's Brodie. He just came in, with a girl," she hissed. My jaw dropped. I knew Brodie was mad, but I never thought he was a rebound kind of guy.

"What does she look like?" I hissed back, facing the window. I hoped he wouldn't recognize the back of my head.

"Um, short, skinny, really long brown hair," she said. I knew it.

"Alex Lawson. She plays drums and dated Brodie about two years ago," I said.

"Turn around, he's coming over here," Amanda said. I twisted around and sure enough, they were headed this way.

"I was looking everywhere for you! Why didn't you answer your cell?" he asked. I instinctively felt my pocket where I usually kept my cell.

"I don't have it. It's turned off in my room," I explained.

"We were really worried about you, you know, about today," Brodie said.

"_We? _Since when is it you and Alex that worry about me together?" I said, probably too loud. Everyone knew Alex and I were never the best of friends.

"Hey, she cares about you too. She deserves way more credit than you give her," Brodie said.

"You don't deserve as much credit as I give you," I whispered sharply. I got up and left, ringing the bell they have by the door that you're supposed to ring when you leave.

* * *

**Hmm. Will Darcy and Brodie resolve the problem, or will she choose Jake after all? Dun dun dun.**

**And are Hannah and Tyler still strong as ever, or will they break up? Or will I abandon them completely? Naw, I'd never do that.**

**Please review!**


	9. Lips of an Angel

**This is Brodie's POV, because I think his side of the story should be expressed here. And I think it would be totally fun to write from the guy's point of view for once.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mickey D's or Long John's.**

I picked up my drumstick and started whacking my bed. _Why do I have to be so freaking stupid? _I just let the girl of my dreams go, over something so childish. I have got to be the most idiotic guy in the world.

At school today, I found out even after Darcy and I planned be a couple, she was going to go on a date with Jake again. Well, she _did _say she had to take care of something before we could go any further, but I never expected it to be _this. _So naturally, being the jealous idiot that I am, I got mad. I said some things to Darcy that I really regret now. I invited my ex to come home with me after school. When we got home, I had a sudden attack of conscience. I told Alex that I had to talk to Darcy. She was pretty mad, but I didn't really care. All I cared about was Darcy. I called her over and over, but she never answered.

I was really worried, so I got Alex into my car and started looking for Darcy. I had no idea where to look, but with Darcy, I sort of _felt_ where she was. I looked in McDonalds first, but it turns out she was next door, in Long John's. I got out of the car and went in, followed a little too closely by Alex. I spotted Amanda and Darcy sitting in a booth and went over there. I made the mistake of saying _we _were worried about you, and Darcy went off. Instead of calming her down, like a good boyfriend (or almost boyfriend) would do, I went off at her too, but in Alex's defense. Gosh, looking back at it now, an hour later, it was really idiotic.

I left Alex at Long John's on purpose. I went home and tried calling Darcy again, but she just picked up and hung back up. By that time, I was actually crying. That's a first. I had never in my life cried over a girl until then. I haven't cared that much about a girl, either. So why did I screw it all up, I ask myself now.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name, it sounds so sweet, coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words, it makes me weak. _My phone was ringing. I sighed and picked it up. _Joel. _

"Hey," I said. My eyes were still producing tears, but my voice wasn't crackling like it would be if I was crying hysterically like before. I was all too thankful for that.

"Hey, dude, Amanda just told me about you and Darcy," he said. I met Joel and Amanda at camp. They were really good friends, so I'm not surprised Joel knew about Darcy and me.

"Yeah," I sighed. I didn't want to be reminded of my stupidity.

"You have to go to her house, genius," he said. I can't believe I hadn't thought of that before.

"What if she doesn't want to see me?" I asked.

"She wants to see you, even if she doesn't act like it. Girls love it when you go to their house when they're mad," he explained omnisciently. I was impressed.

"How do you know all this stuff, dude?" I asked.

"Women's intuition," Joel explained, laughing a little.

"What the heck?" I said. I started laughing.

"You wouldn't understand. My women's intuition tells me that she is at her house. Go get 'em, Brodie," Joel said. He cracks me up. It's probably going to wear off on me in time.

I pulled up to Darcy's house. I paused for a moment, then got out and rang the doorbell. Her mom answered the door.

"Brodie! I haven't seen you in a while. How are you? Would you like something to eat or drink?" she asked. She's really nice, almost too nice.

"No thanks, I'm fine. Can I see Darcy?" I asked. She smiled.

"She's in her room."

I walked down the hallway and knocked on her door. I heard her get off her bed and walk over to the door.

"Brodie," she sighed. She had tear streaks down her face.

"I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking. But I was thinking about you," I said. I don't think it helped too much. I stepped into the room and she closed the door.

"You brought your ex with you to find me? I know it would be reasonable if you were just friends with her and it was immediately after school, but you're not and it wasn't. How long were you with her?" she asked. She sounded really mad. She started crying again, but not sobbing. Just tears.

"Only an hour and a half, but Darcy," I said. She shoved my shoulder.

"That's too long. I thought you loved me. You told me you did, remember? At the movies Sunday night," she said.

"I love you, really. It's just when I found out you were going back out with Jake, I got mad and wanted, um, to get equal, I guessI'm so sorry. Alex and I didn't even do anything. As soon as I got home, I started calling you," I said.

"I was just going to tell Jake that I didn't want to go out with him any more," she said. She crossed her arms around her stomach. She looked like she was hugging herself.

I walked over and put my arms around her waist. She didn't pull away. I figured that was a good sign.

"I'm so sorry. I love you," I said. She unfolded her arms and put them around my neck. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"I love you, too."

She pulled away and looked into my eyes. I kissed away every tear that streamed from her eyes.


	10. Almost Here

**Disclaimer: I don't own Def Leppard. Or a football field. Or Dodge Chargers. I'm not that cool. **

I lined my feet up to the 40-yard line. That was my starting position for our field show this year. Brodie was right behind me for the first 16 counts, but the percussion stops then and stays there for pretty much the whole show.

Hannah was 8 steps in front of me. She had had her fourth bottle of Vault this morning and was twitchy as ever. She tried to get me to drink some Vault before practice this morning.

"Aw, it was your first time drinking Vault. Come on, you'll get used to it if you drink it some more," she had said.

"No way. I don't want to knock myself out again," I said. Branch came onto the field and we all stood at attention. The drum major started us off and we went through the first half of the routine. Branch scribbled down something and started going around to everyone and correcting their positions. No one was more than one or two steps off, which was good. Hannah was halfway across the football field, so we couldn't talk. The other tenor sax players weren't my kind of people, so I didn't talk to them.

Branch told us to go back to the very beginning. Everyone groaned and went back to their spots. We went through the first half again, and then we were dismissed to the band room. We went down from the practice hill to the band room. We sat down and waited for Branch. He finally came in.

"It's been brought to my attention that there are many, _many _band couples. I do not mind, but just be sure to follow our rules. They're listed clearly in the band handbook. If any of you do not understand the rules, or think they are unfair, band is not the place for you," he said. He was looking straight at me. I had no idea how he knew about Brodie and me. He went into one of his huge lectures, and as usual, no one was really listening.

"Okay. B flat concert," he said and stepped down from the podium. The drum major took it from there. We went through our whole show and all of our stand music as well. We got to leave five minutes early.

Hannah waited on me to put my saxophone into its case. I finally got around to gluing the FOB sticker back down. She had already put her flute and piccolo away.

"So, are you and Brodie, _together _together, or just dating?" Hannah always wanted to pry into the

most personal parts of my life. I usually filled her in anyway.

"We're just dating so far. Dating exclusively. I think. I hope so anyway. I really like him," I said.

"Ah. He's probably more into you than you are into him," she said. Brodie was in Branch's office

talking to some other drummers. I looked through the glass to make sure Alex wasn't in there. She wasn't.

I'm glad.

He came out and reached for my hand. I was sitting on the floor next to the chair Hannah was in. I

reached for it and pulled myself up, with his help, to a standing position. We were still holding hands.

Torrey Branch, Mr. Branch's son and one of Brodie's good friends came up to us.

"Ooh! Axel said you two were kind of together, but I didn't believe him. Congrats, Brodie," he

said. Torrey has always been one of my best guy friends. He's kind of the unofficial BRAT. If the guys can think of another word with the letters B R A T T, they would definitely let him in. It's not like they won't, but Torrey hasn't really asked. He's at most of the BRAT get-togethers.

"Hey, Torrey, call me later? I've got to get home," Brodie said. He was telling the truth. After school, he usually helped his mom around the house before she had to leave for her job teaching night classes at the community college.

"Sure, dude. If you need a rhythm guitar player, talk to me. I heard you were looking for a band…" Torrey said. He played electric guitar. He was good, but he didn't have too much experience.

"You know what, grab your guitar and head on over to my house," Brodie said. He _was _looking for a band, but he had never thought it would get anywhere, so he didn't bother advertising it.

"I'll go home and get it. I'll be at your house ay-sap," he said. He walked over to his dad's office. Brodie, Hannah, and I walked on out to the parking lot.

"Well, I'll go find Tyler's Charger. I'll call you later, Darcy. See you, Brodie," she said and walked off. I got into Brodie's car and we went to his house.

* * *

His mom had left a note saying she had gone to work early and would be home at the regular time. We went on to his room. He lay down on his bed. I sat beside him with my legs crossed.

"I am so happy Torrey is coming over. We're gonna have a great time. Especially when we get a band going," he said. I could tell he was really happy by his eyes. They seemed to smile. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. _He _is the most beautiful person I've ever seen.

"I am too," I said. I was totally mesmerized by his gorgeous eyes.

"Oh gosh. Do you want to do something in the band? You could play your sax, or tambourine, or whatever you want, Darcy," he said. His smiling eyes had fallen into a slight frown.

"No way. I don't belong in a rock band. It's your band. I want you to have fun when I'm not around, too," I said. I really meant it.

"Okay. I just don't ever want to be apart from you," he said. The smile in his eyes had returned.

"I don't either. But it's something we're going to have to face, whether we want to or not," I said. He hugged me. The doorbell rang. Brodie went to answer it.

He returned with Torrey. He had his guitar case and a small amp with him.

"What can you play?" Brodie asked as Torrey got his guitar out and hooked up to the amp.

"Mostly covers. Classic rock mostly, some new stuff too," he said.

"Photograph, Def Leppard?" Brodie asked.

"Let's do it!" Torrey said.

Brodie counted off and they played through almost perfectly. Torrey was playing the lead guitar part.

"You know what? Why don't we make you _lead _guitar?" Brodie said. He was grinning. His eyes were grinning right along with him.

**Please Review! You know you wanna.. **


	11. Timberwolves at New Jersey

I sat in Pizza Hut, waiting for Jake to show up. Knowing what had been said at school, he probably stood me up.

He finally showed up 10 minutes later.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he said. I noticed he didn't offer an explanation.

"I think we both know why we're here," I started. He looked out the window.

"Yeah. The rumors are true, aren't they? You're leaving me hanging for a drumline guy, right?" He sounded a little mad, but he also sounded like he expected everything.

"Well, I wouldn't have phrased it nearly that harshly. I'm not really leaving you hanging. We're both here, talking about it. We can both end it together," I said. I was really uncomfortable discussing this. I'm sure he was even worse off.

"Well, basically that's what you're doing. I don't think there's anything I can do to make you want to go back out with me, is there?" he said. His delicious honey voice was crackling. I hoped he wouldn't cry.

"Not right now, no. But if things don't work out between Brodie and me I'll definitely consider. I like you, Jake."

"Obviously not enough to be my girlfriend." The crackling had subsided a little, but he sounded sad and heartbroken still yet.

"Jake, tons of girls would _love _to have the opportunity to date a nice, sweet guy like you," I said. It was true. He is the star of many girls' dreams and daydreams.

"I'm a popular jock. Girls _do _flock to me, but only because I am a popular jock. Sure, girls want to date me. But the only girl I even _see _is you. I really, really like you, Darcy." That just hit something inside me. I felt like someone had grabbed my heart and made it see that I'm not the awkward 7th grader I was a few years back. I've grown up and guys have grown up right along with me. They don't simply want to date the popular girls. They want to date different types of girls. Girls like _me. _

"I know you do. I really like you too, but I just don't see anything happening with _us _when I have feelings for Brodie." I couldn't say anything better.

"Well, 'the best part of believe is the lie'," he said, quoting one of my favorite Fall Out Boy songs. He stood up and walked out before we could even get food. I wouldn't have been able to eat anyway. The lump in my throat would have prohibited that.

* * *

I got back to my house as quickly as possible. My mascara was running and my eyes were puffy. I sat down on my bed, then gradually moved down under the covers. I turned on my stereo so that no one could hear me cry.

I wasn't crying because I had lost Jake, but because I had broken his heart. I never thought I could do something like that. I never thought I _would _do something like that. I felt like a total idiot, even though I couldn't really do anything else. I love Brodie.

I wasn't even worried about my reputation as an ungrateful heartbreaker. Jake probably wouldn't tell anybody anyway. And not just because of his jock status.

I changed that night. I don't really know how to explain it. I guess it was a gradual process though, with band and high school and everything that goes along with the two. I just realized it that night.

I thought about calling Brodie, but he would be mad that I was crying over Jake. I wasn't even really crying over him though, he was just the last step of the realization process. I couldn't call Hannah either. She wouldn't get it. I really considered calling Amanda, but even with all the stuff she knew, she couldn't have known what was going on with me.

For the first time probably ever, I felt totally alone.

**Yeah, it's short. But I didn't think I should waste as many words here as I usually do. Does that make any sense? I hope so. Read & Review pleeeese..**


	12. Bringin On The Heartbreak

I don't really know how I got here, but I'm so glad I am here. I just want to stay here with you. Forever. I know we've had our troubles, but we've had more good times than bad. I don't know why I'm so lucky to be here with you, but I guess everyone gets what they want sometimes. I don't even care about anything but you right now. I could give up everything I love and still be the luckiest, happiest girl in the entire world if you're with me. Don't ever leave me. Without you, there is no me. You are my everything, Brodie.

I wrote that during my English class. I'm considering giving it to Brodie. I know he won't get mad or leave me if he reads it.

I was sitting alone in the band room, not even caring if I got caught skipping Spanish.

Tears streamed down my face. It hit me just then that I love him. I know I didn't really deeply mean it when I've said it before.

I tried to stand up to go to Spanish, but my legs collapsed and I fell to the floor. I started crying silently. _What is wrong with me?_

I didn't feel physically ill until I tried standing up again. Then my stomach started hurting terribly and my limbs were weak. I couldn't walk to the office to call home. I just laid back down on the floor and tried to sleep until band class came around.

I must have been there for an hour. When I woke up, Hannah was standing over me. Other people were gathered around. Brodie knocked through them and knelt down next to me. He was crying. He said something, but I didn't hear anything. I blacked out.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

I woke up in a hospital. Brodie was next to me holding my hand.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked.

"They don't know. They think it's caused by stress," he said.

"Oh. But I'm not stressed," I said.

"I think you are. I think it's because of me," he said. He sounded really sad.

"No."

"I found this. Did you write it?" he asked. He was holding the thing I wrote.

"Yes."

"You have no idea how much this is hurting me. If I'm going to cause you to get sick, I don't think we should be together anymore. I love you so much. I care for you so much, but I can't do this to you anymore," he said. He was crying again.

"NO! If you break up with me, it's just going to happen more. I know I could never be able to bear life without you here helping me through it. Please, don't go." I was crying so hard I can hardly believe he understood me.

"I have to. I love you. Goodbye, Darcy." He left me there in the hospital bed. He took the note with him.

I broke into tears. Hannah, Axel, Tyler, Ryan, and Torrey came in. They had flowers and gift-y things. They all said sweet, sincere things, but they didn't help. Ryan, Torrey, and Tyler left. Axel sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"You know, Brodie didn't want to break up with you. He just thought it had to be done. But you know what I think? I think he'll come back. But please, for his sake and mine, don't get your hopes too high. And for his sake, don't go back to Jake." I had to chuckle at the last part.

"Okay. Thanks so much. Love you like a brother, Axel." I hugged him.

"I know you're heartbroken, but I'm here for you. If you want to talk, I'm so here," Hannah said.

"Thanks. But I don't feel like talking just yet." I wasn't ready to tell how I felt. I don't really know how I felt. Hannah and Axel left.

I fell back asleep.

**Another short one. I know. But I'm working on a HxT one. Because Hannah/Tyler pie is delicous. Yum yum.**


	13. Your Guardian Angel

I felt so much better. I had stayed in the hospital bed for an entire day, except to walk around and things like that. Hannah and most of the BRATs came to visit, but Brodie never showed. I didn't cry though. I had to be strong for me and him.

I wrote in the notebook Mom brought me. I wrote about how I felt mostly, some poems too. The nurses didn't read it and I'm glad. They would think I was a freak for writing the way I did.

"You have a visitor," I heard Brodie say. I whipped my head around and saw him standing there, with a dozen roses. The real kind, not cheap carnations. I had to pinch myself to keep from squealing.

"Brodie?" I said cautiously. I was almost certain there was a catch.

"It's me. We have some talking to do, Darcy," he said. He set the roses down in a chair.

"Okay. I don't have talking to do, you do. So go on," I said. I just wanted to hear him talk. I could care less about what he had to say, as long as he's back.

"Okay. I was so torn up after I left you. I wrote five songs about you, for you. I thought everything over and realized that I am a complete idiot. I should have tried to help you instead of deserting you like I did. I'm so sorry. Forgiven?" He looked so sad.

"Yes. On one condition," I said.

"What is it?" he sounded worried. I laughed.

"Never, ever leave me again. And no Alex Lawson," I said.

"That's two, but I can totally go by them. And no Jake for you."

"I know," I said. He leaned down and hugged me.

I got to leave that night. Yay!

I had no idea I had missed so much. Brodie got the rest of the band: Torrey on lead guitar, Ryan on rhythm guitar, Axel on bass. Brodie and Ryan alternate doing the vocals. Tyler helps with the sound and stuff, because he knows how to work amps and other electronic stuff that I don't understand.

Hannah and Tyler got 'promise rings'. That means they're going to get engaged after they graduate. I'm so happy for her! I can't believe she didn't come visit and tell me! She said she didn't want too much attention on her and Tyler, but whatever.

Wow. Just a couple of days and _this _is what I miss? Gosh.

Brodie drove me to the edge of town. We pulled into a gravel driveway that Brodie said wasn't used anymore. We were listening to his iPod that was hooked into the car stereo.

"You know, these words are so…accurate to what I'm feeling now," Brodie commented. We were listening to "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

"Aw, how sweet!" I said and gave him a little kiss. You have to love a guy who compares his life to music.

He started singing the lyrics absolutely flawlessly, looking me in the eye the entire song.

"I've been waiting for the perfect time to sing you that song, and I think that was it."

"I think you're right. I love you."

"I love you too."

**Another short one. AARGH WRITER'S BLOCK!. Coming up next, A HANNAHxTYLER CHAPTER! WOOT WOOT!**


	14. SexyBack HxT

Hannah rang Tyler's doorbell. He had invited her over because "he had something to show her". She couldn't wait to see. And, no surprise here, she was wearing her fishnets under her hopelessly destroyed jeans.

He came to the door and let her in. He looked mischievous. Hannah couldn't wait. She attempted to tackle him onto the couch, but he moved out of the way. She flung herself onto the couch.

"Just wait here," he said. He ran upstairs to his room. He was gone for about five minutes, and then loud music started pumping through a stereo.

Tyler was standing beside the stereo system in a slinky cocktail dress and impossibly high stiletto heels. He was even wearing makeup.

"Wha-?" Hannah was shocked. Tyler had never been the 'drag' type.

"I found it in my mom's closet. You like?" he started strutting around. He looked ridiculous, and somehow, irresistibly sexy.

"Yeaaaah," Hannah resisted the urge to pounce on him again. He wearing makeup was just a little too much.

The song playing was 'SexyBack' by Justin Timberlake. Tyler started dancing like an idiot and pulled Hannah up to dance with him.

_I'm bringin sexy back_. Tyler was singing the words extremely loud. At least his parents weren't home. They would have freaked.

"So, I'm the sound guy in the band," he said as the song stopped.

"You're gonna be the best sound guy ever," Hannah said reassuringly, just in case he was sad or mad about it.

"They said they might make me manager."

"You'd be an excellent manager too," Hannah said kind of impatiently. She didn't want to _talk. _

"Aw, shucks." Tyler looked really, really weird saying that in a dress and makeup.

"You know what?" Hannah said flirtatiously.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"I'd really, really like some ice cream right now. How about you get changed and drive us over to the Dairy Queen?"

"Sure, but I'm not changing," Tyler grabbed his keys and ran out the door. Hannah was sure to be mortified.

On the way to Dairy Queen, she hid her face and started making mental lists of where she could go if she had to leave town because her boyfriend is a drag queen.

"You know, I'm not a drag queen. I just want to see if people will judge me if I wear a dress." It was like he was reading her mind.

"_WHAT?_ Of _course _you'll be judged. You're wearing a _dress!_" Hannah nearly yelled.

"So you're embarrassed by me, right?" he asked. He sounded hurt.

"Kind of." She was really annoyed.

"I just thought you were above that," Tyler said. He turned around in someone's driveway and started going back home.

"Tyler, it's not that. I just don't want to see you get hurt. Emotionally or physically," she said. She could name ten people that would force him into a dumpster if he wore a dress like that in public.

"I know. I was just testing you. You made a C."

"Geez, Tyler!"

"But the dress feels really, really good."

"_Tyler!_"

"Just kidding," Tyler said. He put a mix CD in the stereo and pulled into his driveway. They ended up making out, makeup and all.

Turns out, it wasn't his driveway. It was four houses down from his. And you guessed it, it was Hannah's house. And her parents were home.

Hannah's mom came out of the house, yelling things I'm not at liberty to repeat. Her dad was kind of nonchalant.

Tyler and Hannah stepped out of the car. Hannah's mom stopped yelling when she saw that it was, in fact, Tyler in a cocktail dress. She seemed kind of relieved, but still kind of…well, what's the word you use when you see your daughter in a car with a guy dressed as a girl?

No words were spoken. Hannah was escorted into her house by her parents and Tyler got back in his car and drove off. Yeah, he's bringing sexy back.

**How'd ya like that piece of pie? Huh? Huh? Reviews. Please. Thanks. **


	15. It Ends Tonight

After seven hours at school, half an hour on the football field practicing and another half hour working on music, we're exhausted. But not Hannah, of course! She's always energetic because of the Vault addiction! Note the sarcasm in my voice.

So, when she wanted me to help her hack into Mr. Branch's grade book, I was skeptical. No, skeptical isn't really the word for it. Let's try brutal.

"No way am I going to spend a half hour or more trying to get into Branch's grade book to change your grade, which isn't that bad anyway. I am going home and taking a nice nap."

"Darcy!" Hannah pleaded. "I have a 95 average, which is barely an A. I need a few extra points. Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Okay."

So, after making sure _everyone _was gone, we ducked into Branch's office. (This would be your cue to start playing some James Bond-ish music.)

Hannah flopped herself onto his tiny, old, raggedy couch and stared at me.

"What?" I hissed.

"I don't know how to do it," she said innocently.

"UGH!" I huffed and sat down at his computer.

His computer's desktop was as cluttered as the office itself. It had so many icons, I could barely tell what they were. After searching for nearly three minutes, I finally noticed the grade book icon.

"It wants a password," I whispered. I hoped no one would be in the band hall.

"Type in a password."

"What do you think his password is?"

"I dunno."

"You're tons of help."

I typed in everything I could think of. Band, Branch, ihateflaggirls (which he does), Torrey. Even random words that came to my mind. Nothing.

_PASSWORD! _I typed in 'password'. Who woulda guessed it, his password is 'password'.

I searched for Hannah's name. There it was. I changed the 95 to a 97.

"Okay, let's go." I said. I gave Hannah a look that said 'You totally owe me.'

"Okay, okay. Geez."

I opened the door and peeked out. No one was in the band room. We sneaked around the corner that led to the hallway.

"All clear," Hannah said. We started running as fast as possible to the back door. Knowing me, I had to trip over my feet. I flew at least five feet through the air before landing on Hannah and pulling her down with me. We hit the floor and slid a few feet on the freshly waxed floor. I looked at Hannah. We both cracked up at the sight of ourselves.

"I'm not doing this again," I said as I struggled to stand up.

"I know…" Hannah said.

I walked over to the door and got out my cell phone.

"I'm calling Brodie. We're so going out for dinner tonight. You and Tyler wanna come?"

"Naw, Tyler's already planning _something _for me at his house. I'm seriously hoping it doesn't involve cocktail dresses again. I'd better get over there. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure," I said and went on dialing Brodie's number.

* * *

Brodie took me out to Pizza Hut and we had our favorite, ham and pineapple. We had a great time together, as always. Afterwards, he took me out to my favorite place in town, a little country road outside the elementary school where I first met Brodie, so many years ago.

Brodie hooked his iPod up to his car stereo. He had a whole playlist on there of _our _songs. It Ends Tonight by The All-American Rejects was the first one. Brodie leaned in to kiss me. I let him, then kissed back. I pulled away from him and smiled. Without any words, he climbed into the backseat. I followed. I laid my head on his lap and we had one of our inexplicable conversations that could make any girl's heart melt.

**I'm leaving the rest to your imagination…**

**Okay, today I'm not so good at the lovey stuff.**


	16. Ready To Fall

"So, Hannah…how was your date with _Tyler_?" I said. It was kind of a tradition: Hannah calls me (or vice versa) the morning after our dates. We kept no secrets.

"Oh my gosh, Darcy. It was _phenomenal. _He took me out to the drive-in, then after the movie we went to the lake. It was beyond romantic. It was just…amazing. Someday, I'm going to marry this guy," Hannah said dreamily.

"Let's just hope he's not wearing the cocktail dress on the wedding day," I said. We cracked up.

"Gosh, me too. Anyway, about last night. Tyler told me he loved me. Over and over and over. It'd be like one kiss, then 'I love you', then a _better _kiss, and 'I love you' again. Eventually it got to be a huge make-out session. It was so great. Gosh, I've just been talking about myself. How was _your _hot date with Brodie?" Hannah said.

"Wow, it was awesome, as usual. We parked in _our spot_ and listened to music. We just climbed into the backseat and kissed for a while. He told me he loved me and wanted to be mine forever. I actually started crying. It was so great." I said.

"This is awesome. We both have amazing boyfriends and we're happy as ever." Hannah said.

"Yeah…" I said, but I didn't fully agree. I wished Alex was nonexistent. I wished Amanda could live closer to here. I wished those amazing moments with Brodie could never end. I wished my family was a little closer. I wished I could afford to go to any concert I ever wanted to go to. I would be happier then, but I _am _having the time of my life without all those things.

"Well, I have to get off here. Talk to you later!" Hannah said and hung up. As soon as she did, my cell phone rang. _Amanda._

"Hey!" I said.

"Darcy! I haven't talked to you in forever!" she said.

"Yeah! Geez. Let's go to the mall! Can you drive over to the Long John's? I'll meet you there."

"Sure! I'll be over there in, like, an hour." She hung up. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom to take a shower.

When I got out, I started running back to my room to put on my clothes. I fell over a big box that was right in my doorway. I stood up. It wasn't a box, it was my sax case. I huffed. I checked my arms and legs for injuries. My hands had some scratches and my knees were cut up a little, but I was okay. I got my clothes on and went looking for whoever put my case there.

"Mom, did you put my case in my doorway?" I asked.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have left it in the living room," she said. She was cutting an onion, for what reason I had no idea.

"Mom, I fell over it."

"Shouldn't have left it in the living room."

"Why are you cutting an onion at eleven o'clock in the morning?" I asked.

"We're going over to your uncle's for supper tonight. We're having spaghetti. I'm making the sauce."

"You don't have to make the sauce this early in the day, do you?"

"I'm not making the sauce yet. I'm cutting the onion."

"Geez, Mom. I'm going to the mall with my friend."

"Be back before five."

"I will."

* * *

I went and got into my car. I wasn't really driving it that much because Brodie has been taking me everywhere, so I had to adjust everything before I could start driving to Long John's. By the time I got there, Amanda was out of her car leaning on the hood.

"Whose car are we taking?" I asked.

"Let's take mine. I just got it washed and I want to show it off a little before it gets all dirty again." Honestly, I had never seen her car dirty. She drives a convertible Volkswagen Beetle, and it's beyond nice. I'd much rather drive it than my Chevy Cobalt. Not that it's ugly, I love it and all, but her Beetle is sweeeeet.

"So, what's happening with you and Brodie these days?" Amanda asked.

"Oh my gosh. Don't even get me started! He's amazing, we go out all the time. And he's not been anywhere near Alex in forever."

"Oh wow. I wish I could get a boyfriend like that," she said.

"Ah, yeah you can." We just sang along to the radio for the rest of the way.

"So, where first?" I asked.

"I dunno, I need some new Converse," she said.

"Journey's," I said. She nodded.

"Gosh! These are perfect!" I said. I had put on a pair of gorgeous DC's and they fit perfectly.

"These are great. I'm so buying them," Amanda said. She had on a pair of scribbly-patterned Converse hi-tops. She had built up a stack of 3 pairs of shoes so far. My stack had 2.

"If I wasn't afraid of busting the bank, I'd buy every shoe in here." I said.

"I'll give you a great discount," a guy said. I turned around, shoe in hand, ready to slap who I was positive would be a perv.

Turns out, it was Brodie! My gorgeous Brodie. I stood up and laughed. He hugged me so tight, I could barely breathe.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Ah, looking for some shoes. My Adios are ruined from skateboarding."

Just another amazing quality about Brodie: he skateboards. **Add that to your "why I'm jealous of a fictional character" list.**

"Well, I think I'll take you up on that offer. You pay for my shoes." I joked.

"Alright," he said.

"Joking, hun," I said.

"I'm not."

"Well, at least let me pay for most of it."

"Half."

"Done."

By this time, Amanda had piled up a massive 6 shoeboxes. "I wish someone would pay for my shoes…" she said. She leaned down and attempted to get the entire stack. Brodie rushed to her rescue and picked up 4 boxes.

I picked out two more pairs by the time Amanda managed to pay for her shoes. I paid for them and we headed to the food court.

"So, I hear you have a band," Amanda said to Brodie.

"Yep, but we're just getting everything started up. Nothing big really," he said. He was making a mess out of his Chick-fil-a sandwich. I grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth.

"Awh! How sweet!" Amanda said. She reached over to grab the salt and I noticed some scratches on her wrist.

"What happened to your wrist?" I asked. She retracted her arm and held her arm.

"Nothing."

"Seriously. What is it?" Brodie said. I know he and I both feared the worst.

"Okay, I used to cut. But it's over now. I'm in group therapy and everything," she explained. I sighed.

"Gosh. _Why_?" I said. This isn't too surprising because of how she acts sometimes, but it's always a shock when it's one of your friends.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it until I'm absolutely ready. I've got to go. Group starts in half an hour. See you guys!" she picked up her bags and headed out.

Brodie and I didn't talk about it at all the whole way home. It's not something you discuss unless you're totally shallow.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked Brodie. We were listening to some mix CDs with his awesome audio system in his car. We were actually parked outside his house. I'm not sure why we hadn't gotten to the door yet.

"Lazy day afternoon on my couch?" he suggested.

"DONE!" I squealed.

**So there. The title isn't quite fitting, but it was a request. The alternative title is Got My Vans On. So, yeah.**

**Reviews are Love.**


	17. Voices

**Brodie's POV**

Gorgeous. She's just gorgeous. I know I don't deserve her, but I absolutely love her. Life without her would be pointless. If I ever had to leave her or her leave me, God forbid, suicide would be the preferred option. I mean, I can't love anyone but her.

"Brodie? What do you think about that?" Ryan asked. Apparently he had played something on his guitar but I didn't hear it. When it comes to Darcy, there's really nothing you can do but cherish her when she's around and daydream about her when she's not.

"Play it again," I demanded. He shrugged and played some simple chords. "I love it. Where were you thinking we could use it?"

"I dunno. Song 2 maybe," he suggested. We hadn't named our songs yet, so for now numbers would have to suffice.

Darcy walked into my garage. My heart started beating faster and slower at the same time. She was wearing a Hellogoodbye shirt, loose jeans, and checkered classic slip-on Vans shoes. She looked amazing.

"Do you honestly want me to do some vocals for your band?" she asked skeptically. She came behind the drum set and kissed me tenderly before pulling up a chair beside Tyler at the table. Ty had somehow acquired tons of recording equipment and had it all conveniently hooked into his brand-spanking-new laptop.

"Darcy, you have an amazing voice and you'd sing for free. How could you not do vocals for us?" Torrey said. Darcy smiled.

"I don't know about my voice, but I'd definitely sing for free," she said. She winked at me. I grinned and picked up a small stack of papers. I gave them to Torrey, who passed them to Axel, who passed them to Tyler, who handed them to Darcy.

"It's the lyrics for the three songs we're working on," I explained. She scanned the pages, blushing and smiling at certain points. I bet I could guess what they were. I spent long nights and important class periods working on those lyrics, just for her. Hopeless romantic? Maybe. Successful romantic? You bet.

"They remind me a lot of Secondhand Serenade," she commented. "I love them. Did you write all these?" she asked me. I smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Brodie, I love you," she said. Those words still make me shiver a little.

"Air kiss," I said and puckered. Acting like a complete idiot around her was not an issue. She followed suit.

"Okay, listen to this," Tyler said. He clicked around a few times and music flowed out of the speakers. It was Song 1. It needed some work, but it was good nonetheless. I started softly singing the words with the music.

"That sounds fantastic," Axel said.

"Ah, it could use a little touching up," Ryan said. I could see the glimmer in his eye. He was pleased.

"I think it's just great," I heard Hannah say. _Hannah? _Sure enough, she was at my garage door.

"Honey Bear!" Tyler said, holding out his arms.

"Teddy Bear!" Hannah said, sitting in his lap.

"I suppose we've done enough for today. Same time and place tomorrow?" I said. Some mumbled replies came from the band members as they rushed into my house, no doubt for food. Only Hannah, Tyler, and Darcy remained.

"I think there's a matinee waiting for us, Tyler," Hannah pouted. She tugged on his collar, giving him the hint.

"OH! Well, see ya later, Darcy. Bye, Brodie." He picked up his jacket and went out.

"And then there were two," Darcy said, throwing herself onto the old couch in my garage. Then it all flashed back to me in that brief moment she was falling.

**Darcy walked into my house a year ago, as she always did after school. We had been meeting up for about four months, just as friends. We did homework, shared interests, gossiped about people we didn't like, just like friends did. For some reason, that day I noticed her flawlessness. Of course, she wasn't perfect; she isn't now. But she was what I was sure I wanted. I didn't want to ruin our friendship, in case it didn't work out, so I didn't tell her just yet. She fell back onto the couch, amazing brown hair following behind her…**

At that moment, she was on the couch and the flashback ended.

"Stay here," I said. I pulled a guitar stool up to the couch.

"I definitely wasn't going to leave."

That made me smile. I turned to the stereo and put the new My Chemical Romance CD on.

"WHOA!" she said, sitting up. "This CD just came out today!"

"Yeah, well…" I said shrugging. She started singing along to Welcome To The Black Parade. For some reason, I thought of Jake and what he was missing.

"Do you ever think about Jake anymore?" I asked.

"Is that a trick question? Are you on a wire?" she asked.

"No, and no. Do you, though?"

"Occasionally. Just for a moment though. You interrupt all of my thoughts." She scowled playfully. I smiled. She laughed to herself. I kissed her and everything around us was gone.

* * *

Amanda stared at her sister with glowering eyes. Michelle had brought up Amanda's dark past in a conversation with her boyfriend.

"How do you expect me to live a normal life when you keep bringing back the past?" Amanda screamed.

"He's my boyfriend! You're my twin sister! I wouldn't talk about it to anyone I didn't trust with your secret!" Michelle yelled back.

"It's not much of a secret anymore, is it?" Amanda retorted and ran up the stairs to her room. She picked up her old sequined bag and emptied its contents on the floor. Razorblades and pocket knives were among them. She picked up a paper cutter and suicidal thoughts ran through her mind. _I could end it all right now. _She lifted the cutter to her wrist…

**GASP! I'm leaving you hanging on that thought. Teehee.**

**Thanks for actually taking the time to read my bad story.**


	18. Vulnerable

**I've not done disclaimers in a while, but you know I own nothing. Except Brodie. MWAHAHA! HE'S MY HOT FICTIONAL CHARACTER! beats obsessed fangirls with stick. (for some reason, I don't think there are all that many obsessed Brodie fangirls. Oh well.) continues beating fangirls**

Amanda put down the paper cutter and stood up. She left the mess of mutilation devices on the floor and just walked away…

I put my iPod, speakers, hoodie, and book in my seat on Bus 2. Away game. Prepare for total randomness.

Hannah rushed onto the bus. "Dibs on the seat across from you!" she yelled, too loud for the empty bus.

"Whatever, dork," I laughed. I noticed the duffel bag in her hand.

"Vault?" I asked.

"And books and CDs," she said defensively.

"I'm gonna find Brodie," I said and went to the front of the bus. For some reason, I felt this away game wouldn't be just another away game.

Brodie was sitting under the bridge connecting the two halves of the school, playing his guitar. There were some band people around him, then some football players were around them. I made my way through them to Brodie. In his guitar case, he had earned three dollars, twenty-five cents, and a Jolly Rancher. I sat down next to him. He grinned and picked up the Jolly Rancher. He put it between his teeth like a real Casanova giving a lady a rose and said, "For you, my dear."

I plucked it from his teeth and unwrapped it. It was watermelon. Brodie got a notebook from his bag and flipped through it. He handed it to me when he found the place he was looking for.

"Think you can sing for everyone?" he asked. I couldn't refuse, unless of course I wanted to make a complete arse of myself. Well, I wouldn't have said no to his gorgeous face anyway. He has that affect on people.

"Sure," I said without enthusiasm. He smirked playfully and began to play. I had heard the band rehearse many times before so I knew where to put the words into the music.

I sang, self-conscious. I had never sung in front of this many people before. The song wasn't very long, only about two minutes. The band was working on extending it to around three. The song seemed to last for hours with all these people scrutinizing.

It finally ended and applause rang in my ears. The crowd had grown to about thirty people. I hid my face in my hands and ducked onto Brodie's shoulder. He hugged me. "START LOADING THE BUSES!" a band mom yelled. The football players retreated to their two buses and the band ran to their four. Yeah, we are that big.

Brodie raced me to the bus and almost tripped over a rock. I started laughing so hard I could barely walk, let alone run. Brodie inevitably beat me to the bus. He waited for me to get on and dived into our seat. The chaperones wrinkled their eyebrows but didn't say anything to him. They never did.

The ride over there was extremely insane. Brodie got smacked across the face with an inflatable hammer by Axel, and in turn, Axel got beaten with said hammer. Hannah and Tyler were 'not to be bothered' for most of the way up there; in other words, they were in a huge make-out fest that not even a chaperone would dare interrupt for fear of getting hurt.

We finally arrived at the school. Brodie was on loading crew, so he got off first and ran to the band trailer. The rest of us got off momentarily.

I got my saxophone, which was sitting off to the side, safe from harm, thanks to Brodie. I put it together and went to join my section outside the gate. There are three other tenor saxes aside from me; Caleb, Emily, and Bethany. Caleb is the section leader. He isn't as demanding as our last section leader. Not even close. He's a senior, but he's not stuck-up like most of the seniors. He's really laid back.

Everybody lined up for warm ups. I bent the rules a little and went to stand by Brodie until we started. He kissed me as I walked up. He had his snare on, so it was pretty awkward, but nice nonetheless. "I love you," he whispered in my ear. "I love you more," I whispered in his just before I went back to line up again.

"B flat concert!" the drum major yelled. She had on way too much mascara, but it didn't look too bad on her. "Band horns UP! One, two, ready, play!"

We did our warm ups and the drums started playing. We marched onto the field for pregame. Going through the show seemed all too natural for me. We marched off, hearing cheers coming from both our stands and the opposing stands. That always made me feel warm inside. We got into the stands and played the fight song.

"_Go Big Red!"_

_"JHS!"_

We cheered and put our horns down, having the next five minutes of the game to do whatever we needed to. I needed to find Brodie.

I put my sax down and climbed down to the drum section. Brodie was there waiting for me. He put his arms gently around my waist.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" he asked. It _was_ cold.

"Don't _you _want to warm me up instead?" I pouted. He couldn't refuse. We sat down, arms around each other. He kissed my forehead, my wrists, my neck. He eventually found my lips. It was a slow kiss, the kind I live for. Well, inevitably it got a little faster, Brodie being a guy and all.

Eventually we had to stop. "How about some hot chocolate now?" he pleaded.

I put my finger to his cold lips. "Sure, babe."

By the time we returned to the stands, Styrofoam cups in hand, we had scored a touchdown. Seven minutes on the clock, we had to get back to our seats. I quickly kissed Brodie and went to go sit with the other tenors, who had strategically placed themselves behind the tubas. We couldn't see at all.

"Why are we behind the tubas?" I asked Caleb.

"Emily wanted to."

"Ah," I said. Emily is dating, or should I say domesticating, a tuba player. All the tubas are wild and frivolous. Now that Emily, a preppy sophomore, is dating Taylor, a skater junior, the tubas have turned it down a notch. Now, on a wildness scale of one to ten, they're only about an eleven.

"Taylor! Stop it," Emily wailed. Taylor was dancing to a song the other band was playing. He didn't, of course. All the tubas were dancing.

"If you don't stop, I'm not going home with you after the game," Emily warned. He didn't stop. I couldn't blame him.

"Fine! I'm not going home with you. EVER!" she shrieked. She stomped out of the stands. Taylor watched her go. He shrugged and went back to dancing. He's definitely and admirable boyfriend. Taylor is actually a great guy though. Taming him…well, it just doesn't happen.

Halftime came surprisingly quickly. I wanted to go talk to my friends from summer camp that came to this school.

"Brodie," I said. I laced my fingers around his.

"Darcy," he said. He kissed my forehead.

"Let's go find our friends!" I said. He nodded and led the way around the track to the home crowd. I immediately spotted a group of people I knew. I ran over to them.

"AAH! OOGIE!" I squealed. A guy with shaggy red hair grinned at me.

"LEGS!" he yelled. He hugged me so tight I could barely breathe. It was Kyle, one of my best friends from summer camp. As for the nicknames "Oogie" and "Legs"… well, that's a long story.

"BRETT! RANDY! GABBIE! VADER!" I saw some other people from camp in Oogie's circle. Brett, Randy, Gabbie, and Phil, aka Vader, were some of my best friends too. Gabbie was my roommate. Brodie knew all of them from countless instant messaging mass conversations and some phone calls.

"This is Brodie," I said, putting my arm around his small waist. They all guy-hugged him, except Gabbie, who of course just plain hugged him.

"So, how's life been treating you all?" I asked.

"Well, Joey and I broke up. But now I'm dating Nick," Gabbie said, gesturing to a guy I hadn't noticed before. He was wearing a sweater, a nice shirt underneath, a scarf, and a puffy coat. He was a nice dresser.

"I'm dating this fantastic guy, Alex." Randy said. I'd almost forgotten he was gay. He was probably the straightest gay guy I knew. He dressed like a skater, although he didn't board. He loves The Academy Is… and Rise Against. Girls loved him, but he didn't love them back.

"That's awesome!" I squealed.

"I'm not dating anybody. But I am going on a small skate tour next month," Brett said. He was one of the best skateboarders I knew.

"I've been making some short films. Two of them are going to be shown at this filmmakers' convention in a couple weeks," Vader said.

"Oh gosh. You have to tell me when and where. I'll _so _be there," I said, both to Vader and Brett.

"_Oo_gie! What about you?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Well, I'm going on that skate tour too. I've got a bunch of concerts coming up, some of which I have a spare ticket to…" he said. I grinned.

"What bands?" I asked.

"Oh, only Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, The Used, Taking Back Sunday…" he said.

"Oh my gosh. How much do you want?" I jumped up and down.

"Nothing, if you're coming." I smiled and looked at Brodie. It wasn't like I had to ask permission, but I wanted some form of approval.

"Darcy, you know I've got tickets to RJA and TBS for both of us. But I wouldn't mind you going to see The Used. As long as you get me a shirt." Brodie shrugged. He wasn't too uncomfortable. I had no idea he had those tickets though. I kissed him quickly.

"I love you soooo much!" I said.

"I love you too," he said.

"So, I'd love to go to see The Used," I said to Oogie.

"Hey, Brodie. It's not like I'm stealing your girl. It's a whole bunch of us going, staying in a Days Inn, and coming home. No biggie," Oogie said. Brodie didn't seem to think that sounded offensive at all. I probably would have.

"Okay, that's fine," Brodie assured. Only two minutes till halftime was over. I got out my cell phone and opened the datebook.

"Give me some dates. I want to come to _everything._"

I got the dates and times for the skate tour, the concert, and the convention. I also acquired everyone's phone number, home and cell.

"I think I'd better be getting back to the stands. See you all! Loves it," I said.

"_LOVES IT!_" they yelled.

"Brodie, I didn't know you bought us those tickets…" I said.

"Think of it as an early Christmas present," he said.

"I'm Jewish."

"No, you're not."

"You caught me."

"I love you." He picked me up and I put my knees around his waist. We kissed one of those romantic, only-seen-in-movies kisses.

"I love you too. And not just for the tickets or any other material thing you could ever get me."

"Aw, I know." He's gorgeous when he smiles.

I closed my eyes as he brought me back to solid ground.

**Wow, this one seems pretty dang long. Or maybe it's just because it took me forever to write this one. Darn you, writers' block. Darn you all to heck.**

**Reviews. Please. I love you. I LOVE YOU!**


	19. Here In Your Arms

**I don't own anything, if that isn't obvious enough.**

_Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?_

_I've never looked better and you can't stand it._

I opened my eyes slowly. The alarm clock read 8:25. Who would call this early on a Saturday? I pushed the covers away from me and stood up. I rummaged through my bag for the stupid phone. It had stopped ringing. The screen said '1 new text'. I huffed and opened the phone. It was from Brodie. I smiled to myself.

**I know it's early, but we need to talk. Love you.**

I wasn't alarmed; he said this kind of stuff all the time. Since it was Brodie, I decided to emerge from my early-morning 'I HATE EVERYTHING' mood and have a civilized conversation. I sat down on my bed and called his cell.

* * *

_**Brodie's POV**_

My phone started vibrating in my hands. I knew who it was before I looked down.

"Darcy," I said. I could just see her blushing, smiling that perfect smile of hers.

"Brodie," she replied. I couldn't help but grin the goofiest grin when I heard her say my name.

"You texted?" she said.

"Yeah."

"Well?"

"Are you still going with…_Oogie_…to that concert?" There was much more uneasiness than I would have liked in my voice. She caught it.

"Yeah…why?" she asked.

"I think he as a little crush on you," I said.

She laughed. "No way, Brodie. We're just really good friends."

Geez, did I feel stupid.

"Do you not trust me with him?" she asked.

"I trust you…I just don't know him." Stupid, stupid answer.

"I do. I trust him. He doesn't like me. I don't like him. End of story, okay?" she didn't sound mad, she sounded sweet.

"I know. I shouldn't have been worried. I just really, really…I don't know."

"I get it. Brodie, you know me better."

"I know."

Awkward silence.

"Well then. Don't worry about me and you, and definitely don't worry about me and Oogie. And you don't have to call him Oogie. Kyle works, too."

"Okay." I am such an idiot.

"Well, I have Brand New's new CD. You want to come over and listen?"

"How could I say no? I'll be over in a while. I love you."

"I love you too."

_Click. _I stood up from the bed and looked around. I was still in my pajamas, a pair of soft pants and an old camp shirt. I sighed and looked for some decent clothes to put on. I found a pair of KR3W jeans on the chair and a wrinkled Volcom shirt in my closet. I took off the camp shirt and looked in the mirror. I don't seem like the type of guy that cares so much about my appearance, but there's more than meets the eye. I looked at my slightly sculpted stomach and sighed. After two years of trying to get my abs absolutely perfect, meaning basically flat, this is probably as close to perfect as I'm going to get. My arms were slightly muscular as well, but that was okay. Better than tiny stick arms or gigantic biceps. Ick.

_Geez, what am I doing? _I shook my head and threw my clothes on. I picked up my wallet and headed to Darcy's house.

* * *

_**Back to Darcy's POV**_

I picked up my iPod and its speakers and headed out to the porch. Brodie should be arriving sometime soon. I sat down on the swing on the porch and waited.

A moving van thundered past. My neighborhood is pretty static for the most part; no one moves away, no one moves in. I watched the van pass a few houses before finally turning in, at Hannah's house. _WHAT? _

Brodie came by on his Element skateboard right then.

"Who's leaving?" he asked.

"It looks like Hannah's family. Let's go," I said, running to the garage to get my own Enjoi skateboard, courtesy of my birthday money. I wasn't very good, but I could get from place to place without getting too badly injured. We started down the sidewalk towards Hannah's house.

"Mrs. Hayes? Is Hannah here?" I asked as soon as we arrived. Hannah's mom was directing the loading crew.

"I'm sorry, she's already gone. We're moving to Wyoming," she said. _Wyoming?_

"She's in Wyoming…and she didn't tell anyone goodbye," I said.

"She didn't want anyone to worry. I'm sure she'll call you soon. We didn't want a big commotion. My husband received a business offer. He couldn't really refuse," Mrs. Hayes explained innocently. I, being the rude, obnoxious person I am, huffed and turned away. I kicked off on my skateboard and went back home, closely followed by Brodie.

"Well then," Brodie said about halfway home. I sighed. This is stupid beyond belief. Not saying goodbye, what the heck? Sad? Not really. Mad? You bet I am. I guess it's kind of selfish, but really. Come _on. _

We arrived at my house and Brodie wanted to talk about Hannah to me.

"No. I really don't want to talk about it. Let's listen to the CD."

"Okay, but do we have to listen to it _here_? I mean, the _porch_?" he said. I didn't really catch what he was getting at, but I agreed anyway. He picked up my iPod and speakers and headed to my room.

My room wasn't quite as clean as I would have liked, but it was decent. Brodie had seen it in far worse condition. He put the speakers down on my dresser and laid down on my bed. If my mom had been home, she would have thrown a fit. I laid down next to him and put my arm across his chest. He took my hand and kissed it lightly.

"You _do _know I'm not perfect, right?" he said quietly.

"I'm perfectly aware of your imperfections," I said.

"And you love me anyway?" He kissed my hand again.

"I'm not perfect either," I said.

"I'm perfectly aware of your imperfections as well, Darcy." Hearing him say my name still sends chills down my spine.

"What are you getting at?" I asked.

"You could do much better than me," Brodie stated bluntly.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked.

"I have no idea. I love you," he said. Sometimes he just didn't make sense.

"I love you more."

"No, I love _you _more." Brodie picked me up and laid me down on top of him. He pressed his perfect lips to mine. I ran my fingers through his soft hair. He rested his hands on the small of my back. After maybe a minute, I stopped kissing him and rolled over onto the bed. He turned onto his side and started toying with my hair.

"Let's live like this, forever," he said. I smiled so wide my cheeks hurt.

"Let's. Always." I couldn't stop smiling, even when he kissed me, so basically he kissed my teeth.

"Sounds like a plan," Brodie said and put me on top of him again. Wow, if there was one moment I never wanted to end, it would be this one.

**SAPPINESS! WHOO!**

**Anyway, review, pleaseeee. **


End file.
